And So, The Adventure Begins
by SharonS
Summary: This story immediatley follows What Lies Beneath. It would help to read that story first to understand how my characters got where they are. Josh and CJ come to an understanding.


And So, The Adventure Begins

By:Sharon

Walking out of her office, White House Press Secretary CJ Gregg was joined in her walk through the halls by her ever helpful assistant Carol as she made her way to the Oval office.

"Your thing with the First Lady's been moved up to eight." Carol informed her.

"Immediately following Senior Staff?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" The Press Secretary asked.

"Don't know, it's Mrs. Bartlet's re-scheduling, not ours."

"Okay, thanks."

Carol veered off leaving CJ to forge on ahead alone. She was hoping Josh wouldn't be there yet. She wasn't sure if she could handle having to look casual and find a place to sit all the while having his eyes on her, as she was sure they would be, after all it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since they'd last had sex. Incredible sex, and not just once, but twice.

"Morning, CJ, nice flowers."

"Morning, Cathy, thanks."

She reached her destination and noticed the door was ajar. She offered a greeting to Charlie before entering. Taking a deep breath she breezed into the room securing a seat next to Sam on one of the couches, and found herself across from Toby, who sat on the other sofa.

"Morning." She offered.

"Good Morning, CJ." Sam was his usual chipper self.

Toby's grunt was indistinguishable, but audible.

Leo, who was leaning against the President's desk, smiled his hello before returning his attention to the papers in his hands.

Glancing at her watch, she silently pleaded with Josh to arrive before the President. She knew their Commander In Chief was impatient in the morning and he wouldn't take kindly to having to wait for his Deputy Chief of Staff.

"Morning." Josh sang as he entered the room, taking up residence beside Toby. His foot immediately began tapping the floor

The others greeted him and sat in companionable silence waiting for the President. After a few moments it became clear the man was running behind.

"Anyone else catch the game yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely, terrific game, well except for the outcome."

"Who knew the Patriots had it in them?" Sam asked.

"No one. That's who."

President Bartlet entered the room at this point carrying a coffee mug in one hand. "Now, Toby, you know that's not true. Did I, or did I not tell you on Friday afternoon that the Patriots were going to pull this game off?"

The four occupants on the couches quickly rose to their feet and were just as quickly sitting back down when the president nodded his head at them.

"You did, sir." Toby answered.

"Yes, I did." Looking around the room making sure everyone was accounted for he smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mr. President," was the unified response.

"You're all looking well," he smiled again, "well…almost everyone."

Josh knew the comment was being directed at him. He was exhausted and was fairly certain he looked it as well. Despite giving CJ his assurance that he would get home at a decent hour the day before, he hadn't been able to keep his word. It'd been close to eleven thirty in the evening before he'd left his office and almost an hour later before he'd finally fallen into bed, only to have a restless night.

His political restlessness was a rather normal state for him when something came up. The latest Stackhouse thing was definitely something that was going to keep him up for the next few nights, or weeks. He'd spent the entire day holed up in his office going over the Congressman's voting record. At the moment he was still trying to formulate a resolution or plan for the president. It bothered him that his brain wasn't up to speed. He knew his boss wasn't looking for an answer so soon after bringing it to his attention, but he wished he'd had something, anything, for the president this morning.

He had always prided himself on being a professional, the only problem was, the day before, he hadn't felt much like a pro. He'd let personal thoughts creep up on him. He knew from previous experience that that wasn't going to get him any results, at least any positive one anyway. When he'd lost his concentration entirely, he'd gotten out from behind his desk and wandered through the deserted halls of the west wing.

He was confused at how easily his thoughts could meander from Stackhouse to CJ. On more than one occasion he found himself recollecting their actions of the previous evening and that morning. He kept receiving a visual of CJ Cregg kissing him, her hands exploring him, her body above him, riding him to completion. Those thoughts were bad enough, but what had finally brought him out into the halls was his inability to forget the feeling of her soft body beneath him that morning. Pliant, soft, moaning, and withering while he pressed her deeper and deeper into her mattress. So he did the only thing he could think of. He tried a change of scenery.

That's when he ran into Leo at the coffee maker. "Sorry I ruined your weekend, kid."

"It's not your fault, Leo."

"I know, but still, I am sorry. Hope I didn't interrupt anything important?"

"Nah."

"You sure, I kinda got the feeling I did. I at least hope she's someone who understands your position and its importance to the president?"

Josh couldn't help but smile at his friend, not only at his mentor's words, but also at Leo's no-nonsense approach. The older man was being respectful, as well as letting Josh know he knew what kind of activities he'd interrupted. If you only knew the whole truth, Leo, he thought to himself.

Josh eventually came out of his trance and re-joined senior staff in the present. The meeting ran its usual length. Each member having the floor for a few moments to discuss issues, asking for advice or giving guidance to one another on any or all topics of the day. The President, Leo and Josh brought the others up to speed on the latest fiasco involving Stackhouse.

Everyone sat waiting for the words from the leader of the free world that they could depart, but as is so often the case, the President had more he wanted to say.

"Joshua."

"Yes, Mr. President." Josh looked up.

"I just wanted to take a moment to thank you again for coming in yesterday."

"With pleasure, sir."

"Well, we both know that's a lie, but I appreciate the sentiment anyway."

"Yes, sir."

"I also value your dedication. It's not often I say so, but I do."

"Thank you, sir."

Listening to the exchange, Leo's chest swelled a little with pride. He knew Josh took his job very seriously and took great pride in doing it to the best of his abilities. He also knew how easily Josh could beat himself up when he failed at something or didn't live up to expectations. And given the position he held, fallen expectations were bound to happen now and then, and every once in a while Josh was reprimanded openly for it. So it gave Leo great pleasure when the man he thought of as a son was shown his due recognition from the President.

Having known his long time friend had planned on finishing Senior Staff by openly showing his gratitude towards Josh, Leo assumed they were done.

"Okay, gang, back to…"

"Hold on Leo, one more thing." President Bartlet said.

"Sir?" Leo asked.

The President turned his attention to his press secretary, "CJ?"

"Yes, sir."

"You know I adore you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Think of you as one of my daughters, Leo does as well. Right Leo?"

"Yes, sir." Leo smiled at CJ and gave her a wink, knowing some good old fashion teasing was coming from the gleam in Jed's eyes.

"And I think I can freely assume that Toby, Josh, and Sam think of you in a sisterly sort of way." He shot looks between the couches at the men seated there.

"Yes, sir." Sam replied.

"Yes, Mr. President." Toby looked at CJ but the room remained silent after Toby's declaration.

"Josh?" Jed questioned.

"Yes, sir?"

"Am I wrong in assuming you, too, adore CJ like a sister?"

"No, sir."

"But you didn't respond, Josh."

"I shook my head, Mr. President." Josh gave way of explanation, as he had been unable to verbally agree with the President. The images in his head towards CJ were anything but brotherly this morning.

"I see, but therein lies the problem, Josh, I wasn't looking at you, so how am I suppose to know you had responded."

"Sorry, sir."

"That's better."

CJ was feeling uncomfortable. This conversation could head in so many different directions, especially with the president's playful chastising of Josh. "Sir?" she asked, directing the attention away from Josh and back to herself.

"Water cooler talk has it that a rather beautiful bouquet of flowers arrived for you this morning."

"Yes, a lovely bouquet, sir."

Josh once again looked down at the presidential seal on the rug and started to bounce his leg up and down. Realizing his actions might come across as strange he forced himself to look up at CJ. Since everyone else in the room was.

Oh God, please don't let this get out of hand, he pleaded. How he wished he'd remembered those dam flowers earlier in the day, the day before. He'd planned on sending them to her apartment Sunday afternoon, but time had run away from him. So he'd woken even earlier than he'd wanted to this morning so he could find a florist that opened early enough for the flowers to be waiting for her at work this morning.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with us?" Jed asked.

"No, sir."

"Okay, but we're here." The president continued.

"I don't understand, sir?"

The President became serious suddenly, "I know you're a long way from home, so just remember if you ever need us, we're here."

CJ chuckled before replying, "Okay, thank you, sir."

"I assume he's a gentleman. After all, only a gentleman would send you flowers, leaving the rest of the women in these corridors swooning at your good fortune." Jed smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, now all of you out." The president stood, bringing the others to their feet once again and scattering to their own offices.

"Oh, Toby?" the President bellowed in his sing song voice.

"Yes, sir."

"I do believe you owe me some money."

"Yes, sir." Toby stopped in the doorway and pulled out his wallet. Opening it up he took out two twenty-dollar bills and handed them over.

WW

Around four o'clock that afternoon CJ was returning to her office from Leo's and decided to stop by Josh's.

"Is he in, Donna?"

"Yeah."

She stopped in the doorway and took in his appearance. His forehead was resting in his hands as he read a report of some kind. His tie was loosened and the top button was undone, his sleeves rolled to mid forearm. She couldn't help but think what a sexy look that was for him. Wow, where did that come from she wondered.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

Josh looked up from his work. "Yeah."

CJ took a quick peek out the door behind her, noting that Donna had disappeared and there was no one else within earshot.

"I just wanted to thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry they've caused such a stir. That wasn't my intention."

"I know. You getting anywhere?" She nodded at his desk.

Josh sighed. "I have no idea. I'm stumped. It'll come to me though, I just need to stumble on something, I just don't know what yet."

"You always do."

"You enjoy the rest of your day?" Josh changed gears.

CJ leaned against his half fridge. "Yeah. Took some rather sage advice I received." She smiled.

"Good. Apparently I missed a hell of a football game."

"Apparently, but so did I." She shrugged.

"So what'd you do?" Josh realized he needed this break.

"Actually, Donna called and I spent the afternoon with her and Ginger. I was surprised to hear from her." 

"Why?"

"I figured you'd end up calling her into work."

"I thought about it, but decided she really couldn't do much for me. I just wanted to get up to speed on what we already know. So why ruin her day?"

"That was nice. If she hasn't thanked you, I do, we had a nice day."

Josh smiled. It was nice to have CJ in his office and not yelling at him. Not that he ever took all her yelling at him personally. He always figured she got off on it somehow. He knew he did. Well not really off, but it did help relieve tension at work.

"Well, I should get back to work." She stood straight to leave, placing her hand in her jacket pocket she pulled out a tie. "You left this behind." She placed it on a stack of files sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Thanks." His eyes met hers and they just starred at each other for a few moments.

"Well, gotta run."

"Kay."

And she was gone. His eyes shifted to his tie. He leaned back in his chair and blew out a slow stream of air. What was going on with him? He still couldn't rid the feeling of her body pressed beneath his.

"DONNA!"

"What?" She appeared at his door. "Jeez, Josh, I'm right here."

"Sorry, are we missing a file?" he asked exasperated.

"Yes, Toby has it?"

"Why?"

"I don't know? Ginger asked for it hours ago."

"See if you can get it back please."

"Sure. Josh, why don't you get up and walk around a while, you're tense."

"Of course I'm tense, I'm trying to stop this thing from happening and I don't have all the materials I need on hand."

"Josh!"

"Sorry."

"Get up and walk. That always seems to help."

"Yes ma'am." Josh got up from behind his desk and began a small journey. Maybe I'll go to the mess. Get something to eat he decided.

"You want anything from the mess?" he asked Donna as he walked by her desk?

"You're offering to get me something?" The shock was evident in her voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means. You'd normally make me walk all the way down there to get you all the bagels and muffins in the land or something."

"Hey, I usually buy you lunch, too, don't I?"

"It's a bribe and you know it."

"Whatever, you want anything or not?"

"Yogurt."

"Kay." He replied and was off more on a mission to once again rid his mind of inappropriate thoughts while at work, then to buy himself a muffin and Donna a yogurt."

WW

CJ found herself unable to get much work done the rest of the day. When she wasn't trying to get the press corps. off her back, she found herself doing something she hadn't done since high school. She sat at her desk daydreaming, and not just in general, today her thoughts were full of Josh Lyman. Which was more shocking than the daydreaming itself, but she couldn't help herself. Goodness knew she had tried her best, keeping herself occupied most of the day with meetings, but it hadn't help.

Senior Staff had actually gone much better than she had anticipated until the president brought up the flowers. Glancing at the bouquet sprouting from her mug vase she smiled to herself. She thought it a rather clever way of Josh returning it to her. She actually found herself chuckling out loud at the idea of his convincing a florist at Capitol Florists to use it in the first place. She wondered if it had been a struggle for him, or had the poor individual succumbed to his dimples right away? If the florist had been female, then she had probably caved immediately.

She wasn't that big an idiot, despite never having had any sort of sexual feelings towards Josh until now, CJ could admit to herself that women did seem to gravitate towards him, she could also admit the man was one of the biggest flirts she'd ever met. Jeez, the man had a web site devoted him, built by seemingly adoring women, a fan club of sorts.

"I'm heading out, CJ, do you need anything?" Carol asked as she poked her head into the doorway.

"No, I'm fine. I'm leaving, too."

"You are?"

"Not the building, I'm heading to the gym, I didn't make it this morning."

"Oh, have fun."

With that CJ grabbed her gym bag and headed out of her office to the gym. While running on the treadmill, she replayed the conversation she and the First Lady had had earlier that morning.

"Thank-you for your time, Michelle." Mrs. Bartlet smiled.

"My pleasure, Ma'am."

The first lady smiled at the young journalist. "Lilli will see you out."

"Thank-you."

When the young woman departed the office, Abbey turned to CJ. "Thank-you for doing this, CJ. I was going to cancel, but Jed assured me you could probably squeeze me into your schedule this week. I hope I'm not taking you away from anything important in the west wing?"

"No, Ma'am."

"I hear you're the lucky recipient of a stunning bouquet of flowers." Abbey poured herself and CJ a cup of tea.

"How?" CJ was unable to finish her question.

"Some of the gossip at my husband's end of the building makes it to my wing, CJ." Abbey smiled while bringing her china cup up to her mouth. After sipping her tea, Mrs. Bartlet continued, "So, who're they from?"

"Mrs. Bartlet…"

"CJ, please call me Abbey for this conversation."

Feeling uncomfortable with it but surrendering CJ replied, "Abbey, I'd rather not have this conversation at all."

"Why not? It's obvious from all the scuttlebutt that this isn't an everyday occurrence for you, and they're an impressive arrangement I hear."

"That they are."

"Well then. When flowers are that impressive, it's usually not just an ordinary thank-you, or an, I'm thinking about you." She smiled again at her husband's Press Secretary. "So, are they special?"

"All flowers are special." CJ quipped.

"Some more than others. Some are special because of the reason they are sent, some are special because of who sent them, and yet others are special because they're unexpected."

"Mrs. Bartlet, I'm not going to tell you who sent them."

"CJ, I thought we were friends?"

"That's a nice thought, Ma'am, but…"

"Don't you dare tell me we're not friends. My husband may think of you as a daughter, CJ, but I don't. I think of you more as a sister, and it's Abbey."

"Thank-you, Abbey, but I'm not disclosing…"

"Oh, CJ, you've been around the press for too long. Can you at least let me know why you received them?"

CJ smiled, "I had a very nice evening with a gentleman friend, and he sent flowers, no big deal."

"That's wonderful. When can we meet him?" Abbey clasped her hands together after placing her cup down on the table in front of her. She was very fond of CJ and wished the woman could find someone to help take her mind off her duties once in a while.

"Oh no, no, it's not like that."

"Not like what?" Abbey asked, obviously confused.

"No meeting will take place, there's nothing to this…this…thing."

"This thing! CJ, are you telling me those flowers didn't come from someone you've been dating? You said you had a nice evening…oh!" Abbey stopped there.

"Are you serious?" She finally asked.

"Yes."

"A one night stand?"

"Yes." CJ avoided eye contact. This truly was a strange conversation to be having with the First Lady of the United States.

"And, he sent you flowers? Wow!"

"I know. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it myself, and then the flowers…and yet."

"This wasn't with a stranger then?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't…no, he wasn't a stranger."

"Good. You did use…you were safe?" The doctor in Abbey couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. We were."

"Okay, CJ, I hope you don't mind my saying this, but I found you a bit distracted during the interview with Michelle and now that we're discussing this, you seem kind of sad. Could it be that you would like this to be more than a one time deal?"

CJ's eyes widened in horror. "Mrs.…Ma'am…"

Abbey laughed, "That's what I thought."

"No, no, I don't want that. You just took me off guard."

"I don't think so, CJ. I've seen that look on my daughter's faces a time or two. You may not be ready to admit it to yourself, but there's longing in those beautiful eyes of yours."

CJ sat in silence. She had no idea how to respond to such an accusation. She did not want anything more of Josh. They'd slept together, had a nice evening, and morning she reminded herself with a small smile, but they'd gotten interrupted by Leo's phone call, so they'd been unable to resolve things. That's all. She was sure that's what the flowers were for; an apology for his leaving before they had a change to discuss what would come next. Or more to the point, what wouldn't come next.

They would have agreed that although they'd enjoyed themselves and each other, nothing could possibly come of it. They worked together, and not at any old job. They worked in the White House for the President of the United States.

Josh Lyman was the third most powerful man in the west wing. If they did end up together and it didn't work out, it would just be way too complicated. Josh didn't exactly have the greatest track record when it came to dealing with ex-girlfriends in the west wing. Sure he had demonstrated he was a big boy and could work with them, but there was always tension, everybody could feel it when one of his ex's was hanging around the building.

Okay she conceded, there may be longing, but not for Josh specifically, but for something special with someone.

"CJ?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"I'm starting to think there's even more going on here? We wouldn't happen to know this gentleman friend of yours, would we?"

When Abbey used the term we, CJ didn't have to ask, she knew the first lady was referring to herself as well as the president.

When no response came, the older woman continued, "Oh, my, he works here, doesn't he?"

CJ looked at Mrs. Bartlet, sucking her lips into her mouth.

"He does! I knew there was more. OH, CJ, that's wonderful. Honestly, you can tell me."

"No, Mrs. Bartlet, I'd rather not. We shared a night, nothing more."

"He sent you flowers!"

"Yes, he did, and it was very sweet, but people are reading far too much into that."

Abby's excitement finally gave way when her political mind caught up to her. "CJ, he didn't force you…"

"NO! It was mutual." CJ practically shouted at her.

"This isn't harassment?"

"No." CJ shook her head.

"You wouldn't lie to the wife of the president would you?"

"No, Ma'am. It was mutual and there's no form of harassment going on."

"You're sure. I mean as an outsider looking in, say a Republican outsider, it couldn't be taken that way?" Abbey had been married to politics for far too long for her not to ask the question.

CJ closed her eyes, wishing she'd been unable to help the first lady with her interview this morning.

"Oh, god, CJ. Maybe you should talk to Leo."

"NO!" The force of her answer to Abbey's suggestion started even CJ.

"Okay, if you think nothing will come of it, just know I'm here, okay?"

"Thank-you, Ma'am. I should get going; I have a briefing to get prepared for."

WW

On Thursday morning Josh had barely gotten comfortable in his chair when Donna appeared, "Josh, the Majority Whip would like you to call him."

"What'd he want?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. Also, a package arrived from Senator Lobell, his office called said it was about the new Senate reform on education."

"Kay."

"The President would like you to meet with the Vice-President today and CJ called and asked me to let you know she'd like to see you if you have any free time."

"Kay."

He managed to meet with Senator Lobell during the morning. The meeting ran long and just added to the long list of people now on his ever-growing people to schmooze list. When he returned he asked Donna to make reservations at a well known, over priced, Georgetown restaurant for early the following week so he could take the Senator and Mrs. Lobell out for dinner.

The afternoon had consisted of a meeting with Leo and the President to catch them up on the Stackhouse thing and then the meeting with Vice-President, Hoynes. During the hour and forty-five minute meeting with Hoynes, the mood had gone from cordial, to heated, to down right ugly. Josh left Hoynes' office feeling low. He hated playing hardball with the Vice-President, despite their strained relationship Josh still retained some of his respect for the man. He just wished John could get past his ill feelings toward President Bartlet.

Josh knew the two men weren't the best of friends and somehow he always felt he'd allowed the two men's bitterness towards one another fester. He should have tried harder to cultivate a feeling of mutual respect, friendliness, and humanity between them. Instead, the two aggressively despised one another. Josh knew Hoynes had felt betrayed by him when he'd left his campaign for the Governor's.

In all fairness to himself though, Josh had tried to steer Hoynes' campaign down another path, but in the end, Hoynes had disregarded his advise, so when Leo had come to him asking him to hear Governor Bartlet speak in Nashua, he complied. What he'd heard was all the encouragement he'd needed to join the Bartlet For America campaign. Bartlet was already talking the talk that Josh had been trying to convince Hoynes to for weeks. It may have taken a while to convince Leo of his strategy, but once he did, he and the Governor took hold of it and they never looked back.

So he spent the rest of the day in a fowl mood and felt nothing but relief when he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder, closed and locked his office door, and headed home at ten-thirty that night.

Sitting on his couch with a bottle of water, he flipped on his TV, his eyebrow's rose when an old episode of Seinfeld blared out at him. Remembering he and Donna had worked late one evening at his place the previous week he quickly understood why he wasn't automatically greeted by CNN. He changed the channel to catch up on any of the days events he'd missed only to see CJ Gregg's face starring at him, he'd just caught the end of a clip taken from her press briefing that morning. He closed his eyes and groaned. He'd forgotten she'd asked to speak to him, he'd have to squeeze her into his schedule the following day.

WW

"Okay, that's it." The President dismissed his staff on Friday morning.

They all got up to leave as he called out. "Oh, Josh, could I talk to you a minute?"

"Yes, sir." Josh stopped and turned around while wondering what he'd done this time.

"Have a seat." Jed pointed towards one of the two wing back chairs on the other side of his desk. "As you know, I'll be heading to Florida Sunday afternoon."

"Yes, sir."

"Josh, I don't want you to think I'm punishing you in anyway, but I've decided to leave you behind."

"Okay." Josh's eyebrows lifted. During his last discussion with the president regarding this trip, it was decided Josh would join the president, leaving everyone else behind.

"This has been Leo's project from day one, since we began campaigning for the presidency. It's always been his agenda, so I'd like to bring him along this time."

"Sir?" Josh was confused; Leo was always left behind whenever the president traveled. Well not always, but ninety-nine percent of the time.

"It'll be Leo and myself only this time, so you'll be left in charge during our absence."

"Yes, sir."

"You're coming to Mrs. Bartlet's fund raiser tonight?"

"You made it mandatory for all west wing senior staff, sir." 

"Oh, yes, why I did, didn't I." Jed smirked. "See you there then."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, get out."

"Thank-you, Mr. President."

Josh lifted himself off the chair and somehow made it back to his office without hyperventilating. He was going to be left behind, that in itself was a rarity, but this being left in charge had only happened once before and the week hadn't really gone off without a hitch. He understood the President wanting Leo to call the shots on this, but he still felt he would be of more use to the president in Florida. He'd been the one to research and draft this piece of legislation after all.

"You okay?" Donna asked when Josh walked past her desk.

"I don't feel so well."

"Need anything, Advil or something?" she frowned, it wasn't often Josh admitted he wasn't feeling well.

"You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of whiskey in your desk would you?"

"Josh!" she walked into his office and found him sitting in his chair with his cheek flat against his desk.

"I'm okay."

"You don't look okay. You need to be on the Hill in half an hour."

"Uh, kay."

"I put your notes in your bag."

"Kay."

"Josh."

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He lifted his head looking up at her. "It'll be fine, nothing will go wrong, and it'll be fine."

"You realize you're not making sense."

"Yeah."

"Okay, as long as you realize."

"Can you find some time for me to see CJ today?"

"Sure. I'll call Carol and set something up."

"It doesn't have to be formal, just clear some time on my schedule."

"Okay."

WW

Josh stood outside CJ's office door and watched her typing at her computer, every once in a while her eyes would look up at the TV screen on her bookshelf.

"You busy?" he asked.

Turning to her door she took her glasses off, "No, come in."

He stepped into the room and sat on her couch. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Close the door." 

Panic started to rise within his chest. Closed-door meetings were few and far between in these halls. Just as he was about to comply, Toby breezed into the room.

"Here's some briefing notes on the OMB meeting, you'll need to put them into the briefing later." He said while placing a file on her desk.

"You're just getting those to her now?" Josh's irritation was evident by his tone.

"Yeah." Toby replied.

"That decision was made hours ago."

"And?"

"You couldn't get them to her earlier, like say hours ago?" Josh wondered.

"I got them to her now." Toby explained.

"Toby…"

"Listen, Josh. Why don't you let me run my office my way, and I'll let you run yours in any fashion you'd like."

"Okay, that's enough guys." CJ warned.

The two men stopped glaring at one another and turned to see a rather annoyed CJ starring intensely back at them.

"Thanks." She turned all her attention to Toby.

Toby turned on his heels and walked out of CJ's office returning to his own. Josh closed the door behind him.

"So what's up?" he asked while taking a seat on her sofa once again.

"I've been helping the east wing this week because Mrs. Bartlet's Press Secretary has been home sick."

"Right." Josh had heard.

"Well, she asked me about my flowers. She was trying to get me to tell her who sent them."

"Did you?"

"No. Somehow though, she managed to get me to admit that it was someone in the west wing."

"Yeah, so?"

"After I'd already admitted I'd slept with the certain individual."

"CJ!"

"I know, Josh, it just sort of happened, you know the first lady has a way of getting things out of you that you would normally not share." CJ tried to defend herself.

"CJ, you deal with the press everyday, you're always holding things back, you couldn't handle the First Lady?"

"Josh!"

"Okay, no big deal. She doesn't know it was me, right?"

"Correct, but she started asking me some rather tough questions and I thought maybe…well you're the lawyer here."

"I've never practiced, CJ." Again the panic started.

"I know, but well, you know the law better than I do. She was concerned that our…time together," CJ was picking her words very carefully, "may be seen as some sort of sexual harassment."

Josh leaned back on her couch and closed his eyes. Running his hands up his face and through his hair, blowing a force of air out of his mouth.

"It's not, right?" CJ asked.

Hearing the worry in her voice, Josh opened his eyes and got to his feet. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

The two locked their eyes, neither really knowing what to do.

"I'll look into it." He ran a hand through his hair again, "CJ, don't worry, even if it turns out what we did was wrong, it won't be your ass on the line."

"Josh…"

"It's okay, I'm higher ranked than you, that's something we both knew Saturday night."

"Josh, please don't. It was a mutual act and we both know that as well."

"It doesn't matter, I was the one to cross the line, not you. You may not answer directly to me, but I can pull rank on you anytime, anywhere. I've gotta get back to work, Donna could only clear fifteen minutes from my schedule. Thanks for bringing this to my attention."

"I'm sorry, Josh."

"Don't be. Even if this turns out to be, you know, wrong, I don't regret it, CJ. I honestly don't think it was wrong. Something like that should never be made into a mistake or thought of as wrong. It's not like you're an intern or anything." He opened the door and then turned back to her.

"If you have any questions regarding the OMB report let me know. Toby should give you more time with those files in case you need things cleared up," he walked through the door and back to his end of the hall.

"Donna, can you get me anything you can find on sexual harassment laws."

"Sure, anything in particular?"

"In the work place."

"Okay, give me an hour."

WW

"You wanted to see me?" Toby asked while walking into Leo's office.

"Yeah, yeah, come in." Leo looked up from his work and waved his hand through the air to a chair, indicating for Toby to take it.

He continued, "As you know the President is flying to Florida on Sunday, I'll be going with him."

The shock on Toby's face wasn't unexpected. "Wow."

"I know, it's rare. I just wanted to let you know that it'll just be President Bartlet and myself."

"No one else?" Toby asked, the last he had heard it would Josh flying to Florida with the president. 

"Nope."

"Oh. Who…"

"I figured you'd be wondering. Josh will be in charge."

"Josh!" Again Toby's shock wasn't unexpected. Leo knew Toby liked to think he was higher up in the wing's hierarchy than he actually was.

"Yes, Toby. Josh, he is Deputy Chief of Staff."

"Yeah, but…" Toby was never comfortable with any type of hierarchy.

"No buts, Toby. He is who he is." Leo could see Toby struggling to remain as calm as he was. His response was totally expected that's why Leo had decided to talk to him personally. The rest of the staff would find out this information in the form of a memo. Leo and the president were positive nobody else would have a problem with it.

"But, Josh…" Toby started.

"Toby, what is your official title?" 

"Communications Director."

"Right, and if you were out of the office for a couple of days, who would your staff answer to?"

"Sam." Toby answered.

"And what's his title?"

"Deputy Communications Director." Toby knew where this conversation was headed and didn't like it.

"What's my title?" Leo asked.

"Chief of Staff."

"And what's Josh's?"

"Deputy Chief of Staff." Toby answered.

"And who is my staff?"

"Everyone."

"Correct, and further more who appointed everyone to their positions?" Leo asked.

"The president." Toby conceded.

"So, President Bartlet has made his decision. Now go back to your office, the fund raiser is less than two hours away, I'm sure you have some work to finish up before you change."

WWW

"Josh." The younger man looked up to see the Chief of Staff standing in his office already dressed in his tuxedo for this evenings festivities.

"Hey, Leo. What's up?"

"This trip to Florida. I was just thinking it might make things run a little smoother for us both if we swapped assistants."

"Excuse me?" Josh's mouth formed into a half grin.

"Get you mind out of the gutter. I just think it would be beneficial for you to have Margaret around, she knows where I keep everything. And Donna will know the file and notes on this Florida thing far better than Margaret could learn them on Air Force One."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Josh really didn't have any choice but to agree with his boss. Though the idea of being in the office without Donna for three and a half days made him feel queasy. He knew she was the reason his office ran so smoothly.

"If you need Donna for something though."

"No, no…she'll be happy to help. Boy is Margaret gonna be pissed at you!" Josh laughed.

"Don't I know it," Leo smiled, "and listen, Josh, please don't yell at her."

"Yell, of course I won't…"

"Josh."

"Okay, okay, I won't yell at her." Josh promised after realizing he would have more than likely yelled at Leo's assistant at some point over those coming days.

"You better get ready, kid, this thing starts in thirty-five minutes." He reached into his coat and placed a key on Josh's desk. "My office." He informed the younger man.

With that he turned from the office door to see Donna straightening her desk. She was dressed for the evening in a baby blue strapless gown with her hair in an up do. "Evening, Donna, you look very nice."

Standing to her full height Donna turned to Leo, "Thank-you, Leo. You look rather dapper yourself." She smiled her toothy grin.

Just as Josh was reaching for his tux, which was currently hanging in a see through dry cleaners plastic bag behind his door, Donna bellowed, "Josh, you need to get ready!"

"Coming." He yelled back at her when he had the garment in his hand and was walking through his door. Walking through the halls on his way to the men's shower room he must have had five co-workers tell him he should be getting ready for the First Lady's fundraiser. They could see him carrying his tux, right? He thought to himself.

Returning to his office twenty minutes later showered and changed, he hung his suit and placed a couple files in his backpack, including the one on sexual harassment, for tomorrow.

Donna walked in asking; "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Come here," she waved her index finger at him. When he complied she continued, "you'd think a man in his forties, who regularly wears a tux would learn how to tie a bow tie." She complained while she tied if for him.

"I know how." He defended himself.

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do. It just looks better when you do it." He smiled at her.

"You're pathetic."

"I think we established that years ago."

"Okay, let's go." She placed her hands on his chest and brushed them outwards then turned to leave.

"Uh, Donna."

"Yeah?" She turned back around.

"I'm gonna need you to work tomorrow." 

"Josh." She whined.

"I'm sorry. I just want to bring you up to speed on the Florida file."

"Can't we do it on the plane?" She half begged.

"I'm not going."

"What? Then why?" She didn't get to finish her question.

"I'm staying here and you'll accompany Leo and the President."

"Oh, um…wow."

Josh couldn't help but notice the slight panic that crossed her face. "Donna, you'll do fine. You did most of the research, typed the full report, you'll be fine." He gave her his full mega watt smile.

"What time?"

"Around one I guess. My place, I'll buy dinner."

"Okay, can we go now?"

"Sure." He placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her through the halls. "You look beautiful by the way." He leaned into her ear as they entered the East Room.

"Thank-you."

WW

"Margaret." Leo called out from his office.

The slim red-head entered the room, wearing a teal spaghetti strap evening gown, "Yes, Leo?"

"I need to tell you something before we go."

"Is everything okay?" concern etched her face.

"Yeah, yeah, nothing serious," Leo did not want to have this conversation. As White House Chief of Staff he didn't make many of the trips the rest of the staff did, which meant his loyal assistant didn't get to make many of the trips as well. "I'm going to be accompanying the President to Florida on Sunday."

"Really!" he hated to see the excitement not only displayed on her face, but in her voice as well.

"Yes, but I'm going to bring Donna instead of you."

"Oh." Margaret just starred at her boss.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. I guess I still come to work, right?"

"Yes, Josh is going to need you."

Margaret's eyes grew as big as saucers, "Josh, you mean, not only do I not get to go to Florida, but I have to work for Josh!"

"Yes." Leo answered firmly. He knew his assistant was slightly afraid of his deputy and so he could understand her apprehension at the situation, but as his deputy Josh also deserved his due respect.

"Oh, okay."

"Margaret, everything will be okay."

"Will he work out of your office or should I work from Donna's desk?"

"Neither, I don't see why you can't both stay put, but Josh will have access to my office, and I mean Josh only. He has a key."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry, Margaret."

"I know." She smiled weakly.

"It's not that I don't think you wouldn't do a wonderful job in Florida, I just think you'd serve Josh better."

"Okay."

"Okay, let's go." He smiled, "You look lovely this evening."

"I know. You look handsome yourself." She smiled back as she hooked her arm through Leo's and they headed for the East Room.

The evening progressed as expected, with the one thousand dollar a plate function being well attended by both the political scene as well as the medical one.

White House decorators had elegantly decorated the East room, as with any official function thrown by the President. The round tables had been covered with floor length golden taffeta table clothes; red thick pillar candles sat in the center of the tables inside glass hurricane lamps. The tables were set for eight, with fine bone china and heavy silverware. The tables were also adorned with the petals of yellow and rust colored roses.

Candles were also glowing throughout the room, along the bar, in sconces hanging from the walls and the Marine Corps. band filled the air with beautiful music, setting an elegant tone.

Leo had informed his staff to spread themselves out and not all sit at one table. They complied and all had enjoyed their meals sitting with varying members of the Senate, Congress, the medical field, the entertainment industry, and commerce.

After the meal, the President, First Lady, the Surgeon General, and the head of Johns Hopkins University all spoke eloquently about the urgent need of reformed medical welfare practices and how government needs to step up to the plate. With speeches out of the way, the band once again began to play and the dance floor was soon filled with flowing bodies.

A few hours later Josh and Sam stood chatting with two Senators and a Congressman when the First Lady's Chief of Staff, Lilli Mays, appeared at their sides. Sam quickly introduced the woman to the three gentlemen with them.

"Joshua Lyman." She stated.

"Lilli." He replied.

"The party is hours old and you have yet to ask me to dance."

Tugging lightly on his tie he smiled. "Where are my manners?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering." She smiled back.

"Gentlemen," Josh nodded to the men surrounding them by way of excusing himself and escorted Lilli to the dance floor.

"I hear you'll be running the west wing next week." She cooed.

"You and I both know that's not true, Margaret's the one who will be keeping the place running. I just get the glory."

"Boy, you really are a politician, that was **the** perfect answer to that question." She giggled.

"I do my best."

The two continued with small talk during the rest of their dance, with Josh guiding her back to her table when the music ended. He made his way to the bar and ordered himself a beer, "Toby," he nodded at the Communications Director.

"Josh. We've gotten a request for you to do Capital Beat next week, Leo thinks it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Beats me. We all know you're bound to screw it up."

Josh ignored Toby's uncivil comment as usual, "No, why do they want an interview?"

"The Stackhouse thing. I guess they're the first to jump on it."

"Uh, kay."

"Hello, boys." CJ glided up to the bar, ordering herself a glass of white wine.

"CJ." Toby replied before taking a drag on his cigar.

"Hey." Josh smiled. He couldn't help himself when his eyes did a quick sweep of her form, starting with her face and gliding down her body and back up. She was wearing a red evening gown that clung to her in all the right places. He noted her bare shoulders, the straps of the garment wrapped around her arms just below her shoulders. When his eyes landed back on hers he knew she'd seen his actions so he shrugged his shoulders slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"You guys enjoying yourselves?" she asked tearing her eyes away from Josh and looking at her boss.

"Oh yeah." Toby answered.

"Sure."

"I noticed you dancing with Lilli Mayes." CJ grinned.

Josh nodded his head, "Yeah, she seemed offended I hadn't asked her."

"She asked you?" Toby asked.

"Yeah."

"I bet she did." CJ laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Josh asked.

"Nothing." CJ looked away. All of a sudden she felt a pang of jealousy toward Lilli, who cares if the First Lady's Chief of Staff has a crush, she thought.

"Come on, CJ." Josh changed gears taking her by the hand, "Let's dance."

"Kay." She replied while placing her drink on a table as they walked by it.

Taking CJ into his arms, Josh realized it was probably a mistake to dance. He'd managed the day before to finally rid the feeling of CJ pressed against his body and now here she was, once again pressed against him. Only it wasn't in his mind, now it was real.

Memories filled his mind. He was trying to find a mental distraction when he heard her ask. "Did you look into that…issue?"

"Not yet. I plan on going through some stuff tomorrow morning."

"Kay. I really don't think you even need to."

"You're probably right, but I will anyway." He looked into her face. "You know, CJ, a woman of with your height really shouldn't wear heels."

"They're not that high." She bent her leg, bringing her foot out and up to knee height to show him her shoes. "See."

Josh stopped their movements and bent down still holding her against him; his eyes didn't spend much time on her pumps, as they came to rest on her calf, her dress having fallen to the sides from its slit. "Still." He cleared his throat when the word came out a little high.

CJ chuckled, "Cat got your tongue?"

"No. Have I mentioned how incredible you look tonight?"

"No. We've barely spent any time together tonight."

"We could change that." He had no idea why he'd said that.

"Josh?" CJ pulled back to look at him.

"Sorry. That's probably a really bad idea given the first lady's snooping."

"Yeah." She replied, although Josh thought he heard a hint of disappointment in her voice and realized he was somewhat disappointed himself.

"I meant what I said, you look incredible."

"Thanks." She smirked almost shyly, "So do you." She was rewarded with a show of his dimples.

The evening began to wind down when the President and First Lady withdrew from the festivities, thus allowing those who wanted to, to depart the party as well. Soon the west wing staffers as well as some of their counterparts from the east wing mingled in the main lobby of the west wing.

Since it had been a while since a State Dinner or official White House function they were all reluctant to break up the evening and the decision to move the party elsewhere was made with Josh's place being designated for their gathering. Since he lived the closest to the White House.

Josh quickly slipped back to his office to grab his backpack then closed his door and locked it behind him. He noticed a low light coming from CJ's office and went to investigate. He found her sitting at her desk, working at her computer.

"What you doing?"

"Just checking my email."

"We're heading over to my place, you gonna come?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." She smiled then seemed to get serious; "It's been a while since we all met at your place. Not since…well…a long time." She set about shutting down her computer and coming out from behind her desk.

Josh knew she was referring to a time a few months after Rosslyn, while he'd been recuperating at his apartment. Donna had finally lifted her restriction of no visitors and she, Sam, CJ, and Toby had all sat outside with him, drinking a few beers back, it had been the start of his wanting to reconnect with the outside world.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt a shift in the mood in the room suddenly, the same awkward feeling he'd felt the weekend before when he'd first kissed CJ in her apartment. When he came out of his private moment, he found her standing in front of him only inches away.

"Um, I should get going." He gulped.

"Yeah, you should."

His feet, instead of walking out of the room, took him the few inches that were needed to close the gap between them. Once again he took her in his arms and softly placed his lips on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his embrace. She moaned his name into his mouth; he began to run a hand through her hair. Suddenly remembering where he was and what he was doing, and that the backpack he currently had on his shoulder contained information on sexual harassment in the work place, he jumped back, "I…I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened."

CJ hated the cool feeling that swept over her body when he left her. His body's warmth had felt wonderful against her and she already missed it. "Don't be sorry, Josh, be anything, but please don't be sorry."

"Kay, it's just, we're in your office, in the White House."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. "You're right. Not a good idea."

Deciding to drop the subject he asked, "You okay to drive or do you need a lift?"

"I'm fine." Nodding her head she continued, "Get going, you don't want your guests to arrive before you do."

With that he was gone.

The informal gathering at his place turned into a well-deserved relaxing evening for all those who had gathered. It wasn't often that the staffers of both the west and east wings got together outside of work. The only tense moment came when the First Lady's Press Secretary had referred to the Vice-President simply as, Hoynes. Josh had quickly reminded her that he was to be referred to as Vice President, Hoynes, or Mr. Vice President.

Josh knew how most of his colleagues felt about his former employer and he didn't blame them, most of the time he struggled with those feelings himself, but he still felt even without White House protocol, the man deserved the respect the office he held bestowed upon him. So even at an informal gathering in his home, the man's title was to be used and Josh was surprised he'd felt a twinge of anger at having to remind someone of the woman's position of that fact.

Nobody in the gathering also seemed to notice the longing glances between Josh and CJ. They both felt tense whenever they were within close range of one another so tended to spend most of the evening avoiding each other.

CJ and Sam spent a lot of time laughing and enjoying each other's company. Bonnie, Donna and Larry were sitting at Josh's table drinking and talking. A group of Mrs. Bartlet's staff sat with Toby and Ginger, discussing the latest rule changes in the NFL and Josh seemed to be spending a considerable amount of time with Lilli Mays. A first-rate flirter himself, Josh quickly realized he was being flirted with and ran with it.

Around three in the morning with all his guests, with the exception of Donna, gone he changed into a pair of track pants and a tee shirt. Donna, being more than a little tipsy and needing to be back at his place by one o'clock in the afternoon was going to crash at his place. He got her a pair of pajama bottoms and a Harvard tee shirt and sent her into his bathroom to change.

He made up his couch while she changed and noticed when she returned to his living room that she had managed to remove her make-up. "I don't feel so good." She commented as she walked into the room.

"You don't look so good either. Why don't you go lay down on my bed."

"No, Josh. I can sleep on the couch."

"I'd feel better if you slept in my room. Quicker access to a bathroom." He went to her placing his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. Pushing her back into his room. Walking over to his bed he pulled back his comforter and ordered her to climb in.

Donna only had to look at the big comfortable bed once before sliding in and allowing Josh to tuck her in. He kissed her on the forehead and told her to sleep. He closed the door on his way out and lay down on his couch, unable to sleep. His thoughts quickly turned to CJ and the kiss in her office. Why had he kissed her he asked himself?

The only answer he came up with was that she'd looked great in that dress. Shocking red and low cut. A slit up to her thigh allowed anyone's eyes to appreciate her leg when she was seated. He admitted to himself that he had taken a couple moments to do just that back in the East room, as well as here in his apartment. Her hair, he noticed she'd found some time during the week to get it cut, not much, just enough to clean it up, had looked like silk and fell just below her jaws. He just hadn't been able to stop the urge he'd had to kiss her, he knew it had been wrong, but couldn't stop himself.

Eventually his tired body relaxed and sleep took over. Three hours later he woke in a pool of sweat, his heart racing in his chest. He felt alone and afraid. It took him a few minutes to remember he was asleep on his couch and Donna was in his bedroom. Glancing at his clock he tried to go back to sleep but soon realized it was a fruitless cause and climbed off the couch.

When Donna emerged from his bedroom around eleven-thirty she found him sitting at his table with a coffee, reading the notes she'd found him on sexual harassment. "Morning." She moaned.

"Hey, how ya' feeling?"

"Awful." She walked to his cupboard and took out a coffee mug, quickly making herself a coffee before sitting down across from him.

"You hungry?" He asked but quickly replied with a simple, "forget I asked," when she turned green at the question.

After they'd both showered and changed into clean clothes, Donna once again wearing something of Josh's instead of putting her ball gown back on, they began work. Around four o'clock Donna mentioned she was finally hungry. Josh order they're usual Chinese food and cleared the papers they had strewn over his table.

"So, why am I going and not Margaret?" Donna asked while they waited for their food to arrive.

"Leo thinks he'll be better off with you there instead of her. He's probably right. You're pretty knowledgeable about this and you know the file inside and out. Can I ask you something."

"Yeah."

"Why would Leo feel the need to ask me not to yell at Margaret?"

Donna couldn't help but chuckle. "Josh, you yell a lot."

"But, I don't like mean anything by it." He added.

"I know." She confirmed.

"It's just a stress relief."

"I know, most of the west wing knows that and can pretty much ignore it, but Margaret isn't in the bullpen like the rest of us. Her desk is further away, just outside Leo's door. She hears you a lot but doesn't have the benefit of seeing your posture or smile. She just hears you yelling."

"Oh."

"He actually told you not to yell at her?" she laughed again.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my god, that's funny."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, Josh, it is." She added when their food arrived.

WW

The next day, CJ woke and did a bit of work before taking a quick trip to the grocery store to pick up a few supplies. Despite once again trying to keep herself busy, she'd been unable to stop thinking of Josh.

He'd kissed her again the night before. She couldn't shake the feeling that it had felt right, despite the fact that they'd been standing in her office, in the White House. His body felt right against hers. She liked the feeling. His was strong and masculine. She placed her bags down and turned on her stereo, then went back to her bags. She started putting their contents away when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, its Josh."

"Hi."

"Can we maybe get together sometime today." He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Anything important."

"I read through some harassment material. I'd like to talk to you about it."

"Sure. Wanna' have dinner?" she asked.

"Sure. Should I pick you up?"

"Why don't we just eat here, order something, or I could make something." 

"You sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah."

Hours later the two were cleaning up after the meal CJ had promised. They made themselves comfortable in her living room with CJ drinking a tea and Josh a coffee.

Josh situated himself into the corner of the sofa, one arm resting along the back, the other on the side arm and made himself comfortable, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing them at his ankles. He watched CJ as she read through the information Donna had gotten for him. He'd weeded through it the morning before and decided to focus attention on the actual law, as well as the literature on sexual harassment involving federal employees.

He continued to sit quietly, allowing CJ to read in peace. He took inventory of her appearance. She was in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She'd put her glasses on in order to read, so he'd assumed she hadn't put in her contacts that morning.

Within forty-five minutes of sitting down CJ had managed to read through the actual law, she hadn't really understood most of it. What with all the mumbo jumbo thrown in there to confuse people, but she liked to think she got the gist of it.

She placed the papers on her coffee table and rested her glasses on top, not even bothering with the other papers, before turning to Josh. Her stomach immediately produced butterflies, he was watching her intently, and she realized she liked it, a lot. His eyes seemed to be burrowing right through her.

"So, what's the deal?" she asked deciding to get to the meat and potatoes of their meeting.

"Well, the best I can figure, there's no sexual harassment involved in our sleeping together."

"I'm not surprised."

"But, if either one of us wanted to claim it, then Leo would have to investigate and I imagine it would cause a lot of problems for the administration."

"So…"

"I'm thinking maybe we should tell Leo."

"No, Josh, I don't think that's necessary. You and I are the only ones who know about it, and I can assure you I'm not about to scream harassment."

"The First Lady knows." He pointed out.

"She doesn't know it's you." CJ argued getting up to make herself more tea.

"And if she knows, there's a good chance the President…" Josh followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, he probably thinks I'm a slut." CJ groaned as she turned to look at him.

"I doubt that, plus there's always the chance Mrs. Bartlet hasn't said anything to him." He grinned, hoping to chase away the worried look on her face.

"That's sweet of you, Josh, but he probably knows." She grinned back.

"Okay, probably. Still, I don't think he'll make an issue out of it, or think any less of you."

"You can't say that for sure."

"No, but I think it's pretty safe to assume our guy has pretty strong beliefs concerning the government and its intrusion into its citizen's personal lives."

"True…"

"I still think we should talk to Leo…" he continued.

"Josh, I don't think that's necessary. We had sex one time."

Her kettle was whistling so she turned her back to him unplugging it as she did so. She was happy for the distraction; she didn't know why he was being so insistent on the Leo thing. She took a tea bag out of the canister sitting on the counter, placed it in her mug and poured the water in.

Turning back to him she asked, "You want a tea?" Again she noticed his eyes boring into her.

"No." He didn't look away. "CJ, you can deny it all you want, but you know as well as I do that there's something going on between us. Something more than that one night."

"Josh."

He closed the gap between them, standing only inches from her and continued. "We stayed out of each other's way most of the week, shared a kiss in your office last night and went back to staying away from each other. But we couldn't keep our eyes off of each other, something's changed, CJ."

"I agree."

"Then why are we ignoring it?"

"Because we work together." She grabbed for a reason. She didn't want to admit he was right.

"We just agreed harassment's not an issue and learned if we continued to act on this, we still wouldn't be doing anything wrong." By this time he'd closed the remaining space between them, he now stood with his hands resting on her hips.

CJ gulped. She too, knew there had been a subtle change in their relationship, as a matter of fact, Friday night she'd been unable to sleep entirely. Thoughts of Josh Lyman had swirled around in her head when she'd arrived home from his place. She felt herself blushing as she remembered the actions she'd taken to relieve the tension that had built up within her that night.

She hadn't liked the feeling she'd gotten when she realized, along with everyone else, that Donna Moss would be spending the night at his place. A large portion of the west wing believed the two were sleeping together, she had to admit even she, acting as Press Secretary, had come close to blatantly asking him a couple of times if he was screwing his assistant, but had been unable to. He knew her rule, if he found himself in a sticky situation she was to be his first phone call.

She'd never once received that call, and now, given his phone call to her after he'd left her apartment the weekend before, as smart ass as it was, he'd followed her rule and called her. To take it one step further, he now wanted to inform their Chief of Staff about their actions. So no, she doubted he and Donna were sleeping together, which was a huge relief given her sudden feelings towards the man.

Before she had time react to his argument, his lips were on hers and all thoughts of the First Lady, the president, Leo McGarry, and Donna vanished. Her body took over, as her arms went around his neck and she deepened their kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her and she sighed. She'd wanted this since Friday night, and not just after their brief kiss in her office, but from the moment he'd walked into the East Room with Donna that night, she'd not only wanted this, but him. He'd looked incredible in his tux, fresh she remembered thinking at the time. How she had wanted to cross the room and run her hands through his hair. It had looked entirely too tidy.

Those thoughts are what brought her hands up and into his hair now. Despite the receding hairline, the man had great hair, she loved how the ends curled when he'd get caught in the rain, or when he was approaching the need for a haircut as in now. How lucky for her she thought as her fingers began to play with those thick curling ends.

He released her lips and started trailing light kisses along her jaw to her neck. CJ closed her eyes and tilted her neck, giving him better access, his lips were soft and she wanted to sear the feel of them into her brain. She could feel him hardening between her legs and moaned. Slowly she started dropping her hands from his hair. She ran them across his shoulder blades and continued down his back. Once again she was reminded of the muscles that had surprised her the week before. She continued her journey until each hand possessed a cheek and squeezed lightly.

He let out a groan as he pressed into her and declared, "I want you, CJ."

His arms unwrapped themselves from behind her. Each caressing their way up the sides of her body. Her anticipation didn't last long when seconds later his right hand cupped her breast while the other continued up to the side of her neck. They were kissing again. His hand began kneading her breast; she couldn't believe how quickly her sex ached for him. She wanted him too; there was no denying it.

His hand traveled down to the bottom of her sweat shirt then snaked it's way underneath the fabric and back up to her breast, once again kneading before running his thumb across her nipple. He wasn't sure if his moan had been audible when he'd discovered CJ hadn't put on a bra that morning.

She was about to suggest they move to a more comfortable location when the cell phone clipped to his belt started to ring. They reluctantly parted when he groaned, "I've gotta answer that."

Knowing that Leo and the President had taken off earlier in the day, she was reminded that the man she was currently making out with in her kitchen was now the acting Chief of Staff. She picked up her tea and took a sip listening to his end of the conversation.

"Hello." He listened before adding, "Donna, slow down. What's wrong?"

A smile crossed his face, "Donna, listen to me. Everything will be fine, it'll be okay."

Silence.

"Leo has faith in you, otherwise Margaret would be there and you'd still be here."

Silence again.

"Listen, why don't you go find Charlie and see if he has any free time. If so, get out of your hotel room and do something with him. Take your mind off the thing."

Then he added.

"Uh, yeah. You remember your credit card?" CJ noticed his eyebrows rise, "I'll leave a signed claim form in your top drawer, that way you can just fill it out and submit it when you get back." More listening, "Okay, call me if you need anything."

CJ moved to her table, taking a seat and taking a sip of her tea. She took in his appearance. The man really was put together well. His hair, his smile, his dimples, that chest, those arms, stomach, thighs, his behind, and well, his male components. How could she possibly give those up now that she'd had a taste of them? Okay, so he could be a total pain in the ass, he could be an egomaniac, but then he'd do something totally un-Josh like and she'd find herself melting just a little inside.

She thought back to the first glimpse of it, when she found him sitting alone in his office, listening to Ava Marie, while the rest of senior staff was in the residence with the president. Mingling and having a good time, waiting in nervous anticipation for his chili. Wondering if it would actually be good, or would they have to fib to their Commander-In-Chief and tell him it was fabulous? Anyway, she'd found Josh sitting there, totally oblivious to anyone or anything else. She remembered thinking he looked a bit sad. The look of sadness hadn't receded when he'd told her about the card that he'd received earlier that day. She somehow knew deep in her heart that that hadn't been the only thing bothering him that day. When he'd finally joined the rest of them in the residence she'd kept an eye on him. She knew he'd been putting on a show. His smile hadn't reached his eyes once that night. Even after she'd seen him give Leo and the President his card back. She'd been surprised by his actions, but proud of him, too. But like she said, his sadness didn't seem to disappear with that simple act, well actually it wasn't a simple act and was maybe even a bit defiant. Something had been wrong with him that night. Thinking back she now wished she'd dug deeper and reached out to him. Offered him a shoulder or sounding board.

Especially since that's what he'd done for her just a few short months later, when he found her sitting alone in her office. She'd been upset with herself knowing that the polling data wasn't looking good for them. Everyone else was waiting for the numbers in the oval office; she waited in her office, alone. She'd be the first one to receive them since it had been her strategies and she'd decided she wanted a little time to herself before she'd have to announce them to everyone else. Josh had come to her. Tried to make her feel better. She hadn't had to tell him as he already knew, knew what it was like to wait for numbers when it was your strategy they'd all acted on and it had looked like she'd made a huge mistake. The numbers could have turned out dismal and it would have been her fault. She'd been worried about being fired that day. Josh had assured her the President wasn't going to fire her and everything would be okay. That was the first time she'd heard anyone speak aloud what she'd always suspected. The President thought of her as a daughter. She'd told Josh that that wasn't a reason for him too keep her around, what she hadn't told him of course was the words had lifted her spirits somewhat. She wished she'd told him that, especially after a chat she'd had days later with Leo.

Leo informed her that Josh had had her back during those days without letting her know. At first she'd been pissed to think that he hadn't trusted her, either him or Josh, but now she could look back and see it for what it was. That had been her first foyer into real political action. Josh was there to catch her if she fell, or better yet, he'd been making sure she didn't fall. Unbeknownst to her, Josh had gone over her strategy with a fine tooth and comb making sure it was a sound plan and wouldn't steer them in a direction the administration didn't or shouldn't go. She remembered being mad at first and wanting to confront Josh, but when she'd calmed down she realized he'd really only been doing his job, as well as possibly saving it. Just as Toby was in charge of the administration's message, Josh was in charge of its strategies. So if she failed, so too would he. She came out of her trance when she heard his voice once again.

"Bye, make sure you take some time for yourself." He chuckled before responding, "Yeah, well from what I hear Leo's not in the same caliber as your boss when it comes to being a slave driver. See you Thursday, and Donna, you're going to be fine."

"Bye." He flipped his phone shut replacing it, "Sorry. Donna's feeling a little uneasy."

"That's okay, I can understand her nerves. I take it they arrived okay."

"Yeah."

"Did she remember her credit card?"

"Yeah, thank-god, we usually just put everything on mine when we travel." He shrugged. "CJ, I think we should have a talk."

CJ heaved a sigh, "You're probably right." She replied when he took a seat across from her.

"The thing is, I'm attracted to you and don't want to just have sex with you. But I have no idea what you're thinking. I'm sure until this moment you really had no idea what was going on with me either."

"That's for sure." She admitted, "Josh, the attraction is mutual, as odd as that is." She smiled. "But, I'm just not sure this is a good idea. If we try this and it doesn't work, ends up turning nasty, it could really get in the way."

"Sure, I agree, but what if he doesn't get re-elected. Or, what if he does and we decide not to explore this, we could be missing something great. And I honestly don't think it would get nasty if it didn't work."

She took another deep breath, what he was saying was true and she really had no argument against it other than she was terrified. The thing was she wasn't sure if she was more afraid of an eventual breakup or something that ended up working out okay. This attraction had only appeared a week ago, she'd had no time to process it, other than she missed him the moment he'd left her apartment that morning a week earlier and it had thrown her for one very large loop.

Josh leaned back in his chair and starred at the floor beneath his feet. He had no idea what CJ was thinking and he'd just admitted his attraction to her and wanted more. Wasn't that what most women wanted he asked himself? Boy this was already turning into a nightmare.

The silence surrounding them proved to be too much for him to handle any longer. He was starting to feel a sinking feeling in his chest. "Is this happening too fast?"

"Possibly, I mean less than ten days ago we were at each others throats, Josh" CJ felt a bit of relief.

"Yeah, but that was foreplay." He grinned sexily.

"You're one sick puppy, you know that." She laughed.

"Yeah, but that's not the issue and I think deep down you agree with me. Sure we do our fair share of yelling at one another, but we're like little kids."

"We, not you?" she didn't like being referred to as a child along with him. Because let's face it she thought, Josh Lyman, was exactly like a big kid.

"Yeah, **we're** like ten year olds. I like you, so I pull your pony-tale. You like me, so you stick you're tongue out at me." He reasoned before adding, "Maybe it's time for us to grow up. Usually we would have gone from hitting one another to admitting our feelings and then to acting on them. We skipped the middle step, that's all."

"I'm confused." CJ replied.

"Okay, the first step…"

"Not about your theory on steps, about my feelings."

"Oh." He looked at her again, trying to figure her out. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he finally asked.

"No…well maybe you could stop kissing me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you mean it."

Josh lifted himself out of the small chair and started to pace back and forth. CJ sat and watched getting nervous, a pacing Josh wasn't usually a good thing. Finally he stopped and leaned against the counter. "You're really grasping at anything to hold onto aren't you? CJ, what do you want from me, if it's just sex then I'm not your guy."

CJ could hear not only the anger in his voice but some of his pain as well. She hated that she was doing this. What was wrong with her, why couldn't she commit to relationships? With Danny she had hid behind the whole I'm the Press Secretary and you're a reporter issue. But now, she had to wonder about her rational as yet another man was admitting he was attracted to her and wanted more than just a casual relationship, and yet she felt like bolting.

She realized it was now or never. She needed to grow up and stop running from the things that scared her to death. "It's not just about sex, Josh." She answered him in a very quiet voice.

He just stood looking at her. She looked scared and he wondered if it was him specifically or the situation. "Well I don't know whether to thank Donna or fire her." He decided to go for humor, referring to the activities his assistant had interrupted.

It worked as CJ giggled; "I'm leaning towards firing."

Josh was happy to see her smile return. He didn't understand why this had to be such an issue. Why couldn't they just start seeing one another? They were adults, they were obviously attracted to one another, and their recent actions had been consensual. Instincts however told him that her resistance had nothing to do with the fact that they worked together. He knew he'd be able to smooth things over, he was after all a major national political player. He knew how to negotiate so all parties involved came out feeling they'd given up little in order to achieve some gains, but only when all involved came to the table with intentions of co-operating. CJ wasn't there yet.

"Okay, listen, CJ, I'll stay out of your way, no more of this." He waved his hands back and forth between them. "If and when you want to talk about this seriously, I'm all ears, but this isn't going to work if you're not willing to tell me what's bothering you."

"Josh."

He cut her off, "No, CJ, I enjoy being with you, but I'm tired of women who don't want all of me. You can't just have bits and pieces, it's all or nothing."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" her apprehension turning to anger at his words.

"Well lets see, Amy wanted what I could do for her politically, Mandy wanted, hell I don't even know what she wanted, but she sure as hell didn't want all of me, probably something involving politics. They certainly weren't the first with a political agenda when it came to getting me into bed; and now you want what I can do for you in bed. Well, you can't have it. Don't get me wrong, I like your agenda far better than theirs, but it's not available.

CJ stood stalk still listening to him compare her to a couple of women she'd never been very fond of. She felt sick to her stomach when she realized that through his eyes, she was being no better than either one of those women.

"Josh, that's not fair."

"Isn't it, CJ?"

"No, I don't want only a piece of you, I'm just scared. I don't know how to do this, Josh. I've never been any good at it and gave up on it years ago. You can't just waltz in and expect miracles from me!"

Josh felt like they were in the middle of a break through, now that she was being honest with her feelings she could work through them. He just didn't know if he could help her with it or if she even wanted his help.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked gently.

CJ sat and thought for a bit, trying to figure out the answer to that question. She'd gone through her twenties never having settled down. In her thirties she'd found she enjoyed being on her own with an occasional relationship. Not that that's what she'd call them. She and the man involved had always known from the start that they were casually dating, nothing serious. Danny had been the first serious suitor in a long, long time, but she had somehow managed to chase him off.

Josh, however was different, anyone who knew him knew there was nothing casual about him. Like he'd told her, it was all or nothing with him, and he didn't run from a fight. He stood his ground, argued his side, ripped apart the other side, and eventually got what he wanted. Sometimes giving up lots, but mostly not.

Josh stood watching her. He could see her trying to figure out how to rationalize her thoughts. He'd never understood why CJ Gregg was single. She was smart, witty, strong, and sexy, he knew most of his comrades hid behind their jobs, stating they never had the time for personal lives. Truthfully, he could understand those arguments, working at the level they did made for long hours and practically no home life, but he certainly wasn't willing to give up hope. Now that he thought about it, those very reasons were probably why he gravitated towards women in the "business." He'd forgotten he'd asked a question when CJ finally spoke.

"I guess I'm mostly afraid of failing. It's not something I've ever gotten used to."

"None of us like to fail, CJ. That's probably why we got a relatively unknown Governor elected President."

"I know, but relationships are personal, they hurt more." She sighed.

"So, do you plan to keep running away just because there's a chance it won't work out? You know that's crazy right?" he asked.

"Yeah." She couldn't help but smile, wondering to herself if he was in negotiation mode with her or was he truly sincere. That in its self was causing her some strife, realizing that she may not know Josh on a personal level as well as she thought she had. Possibly he was right, maybe they'd be missing out on something good if they didn't give it a try.

"You're right, I'm being crazy. I'm sorry."

"CJ, it's okay, don't apologize. You have a protective wall that's been up so long, you probably forget it was there. I have one too I just let people through once in a while."

"You're right, I do have a shield. So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"We?" his eyebrows slid up his forehead with his question.

"Yeah, we."

"I guess we work on us out of bed." He suggested.

"But we're not giving up on in bed, right?"

Shaking his head he replied, "No, not a chance." 

"Cause that's too good to give up." She added while walking towards him.

"Spectacular." He added with a smirk.

"You find our antics funny?" she smirked back.

"No, I just remember you proclaiming to the President that you're good in bed."

Stopping inches from him she declared, "I was talking to Toby!"

"In the oval office, standing in front of the President."

"Yeah, well he just happened to be there." She defended.

"In his office conducting a meeting." He grinned.

"In my defense, it was just you guys. It's not like it was a meeting with the Queen of England or the King of Zimbabwe or anything."

"Executive President." He corrected.

"Pardon me?" she asked confused.

"Executive President, Zimbabwe has an Executive President, not a king."

"Yeah, whatever." She replied.

"I'm just saying…"

"You know, my SAT scores were very high."

"I'm sure they were, Berkeley's a very good school."

"A very good school," she repeated defensively, "All I'm saying is it was just you guys."

"Exactly, CJ, in a room full of men you announced, quite out of no where I might add, that you were good in bed."

"Do you think it was wrong?"

"No, you're very good in bed." He smiled at her.

"Josh…I know that. I was asking about my stating it."

"Oh, well, like I said, you were the only female with a bunch of mostly single men, in the oval office."

"I noticed you couldn't stop looking at me." She accused.

"I was trying to figure out if you'd just challenged anyone to a duel." 

CJ couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her. "A duel! And just who would have I been issuing this challenge to?" She continued to laugh.

"I don't know, Toby." He shrugged.

"TOBY!" CJ doubled over laughing. "You've got to be kidding me?" She replied once she'd composed herself.

"No. I couldn't help but notice you two kept looking at one another."

"He's my boss!" she declared.

"So."

"Wow, you honestly thought I might be interested in Toby?"

"Sure, why not?" he confessed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He's my boss." She reiterated.

"I know that, would you stop saying it."

Suddenly getting serious she said in a light voice, "Maybe I was just trying to avoid you."

Lifting his eyebrows, Josh asked for confirmation of what he'd just heard, "Pardon?"

"Maybe subconsciously, I was just trying to avoid you, so looking at Toby was safe."

"Oh." Was his only response, he totally hadn't been expecting that response and his lower region was beginning to react. Not thinking about what he was about to do, he closed the distance between them and took her in his arms placing a slow sensual kiss on her lips.

It had happened so fast CJ didn't have time to think either and just let her body react. And react it did, her arms wrapped around him and she clung for dear life. His lips were warm and soft, something that always seemed to surprise her. She couldn't deny she loved the feel of his body plastered against hers. The feel of his hardened member between her legs brought about an uncontrolled reaction from her own body. It immediately began to ache, she knew she wanted to be with him. It scared her the depths of her desire, especially since he wasn't willing to do the casual thing with her. Her core was instantly hot and wet.

Finally breaking the kiss he placed his forehead against hers. "I do mean it, CJ." He whispered.

"Mean what?" she rasped.

"When I kiss you, I mean it."

"Oh." She replied still short of breath. Her stomach she noticed was on a roller coaster ride.

"I'm also serious about us. I don't want anything casual so you'd better speak up now before it's too late. Are you in for the long haul or should I leave now?" he hated asking the question, but he didn't want to take her to bed only to have her withdraw from him later. He hated to admit she could have that kind of power over him. It would hurt like hell if she were just using him for sexual gratification.

CJ knew that this moment was truly the now or never moment for them. Josh was basically asking to be her boyfriend. If she was seeking a quick roll in the hay, he was gone. If she was willing to work on this, he was sticking around. She wanted him to stick around, but was scared, still she somehow mustered up her courage by remembering Leo telling her Josh would've been there had she fallen. She had to admit she liked the sound of that.

"The long haul, Josh. Definitely the long haul." She smiled at him.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He'd never understood his good luck but wasn't about to question it now. He once again placed his lips on hers, wrapping his arms around her. For a tall woman she was small boned. He liked the combination. She was also very trim and looked after herself. The entire staff knew she worked out every morning before coming to work. Well, actually she worked out at work since there was gym in the west wing.

Keeping his lips against her he said, "As much as I'd like to have my way with you right here in your kitchen, you know, on top of the counter, on the table, up against the fridge, I think I'm way past those younger adventures."

"Not man enough, huh?" she replied.

"You really do like issuing challenges don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I'm not falling for it. Although, it is your back, so if you don't mind hard surfaces, well harder than your bed anyway, then who am I to question it." He teased her right back.

Rethinking her challenge she decided he was right. Neither one of them was twenty something anymore. "Okay, you win this round." She replied while pulling him along with her.

When they reached her bedroom they briskly disrobed. With Josh making sure to place his cell phone on her night table, he didn't want a repeat of the last time he'd joined CJ in her bed. The thought of it interrupting their lovemaking bothered him, but he knew as much as he wanted to he couldn't turn it off. This was possibly the one, and only down side to his position at the White House. At times like this, the most intimate moments in life, he longed for the days of being just another smuck in the world of politics and not the third most powerful man in Washington.

He climbed into the bed with her quickly reaching out to her. Both of them were on their sides looking into each other's eyes. He reached up and began playing with her hair. "You got it cut."

"You noticed?"

"Hmm. The night of the fundraiser." His fingers began a trail down the side of her face.

She reached over and placed a kiss on his lips. She loved the fact that he'd noticed. She knew it was rather high school type behavior, but that's what Josh reduced her to. A seventeen year-old teenage girl who discovered the captain of the football team liked her, she knew it was silly, but it was what it was.

His fingers continued down her neck leaving a trail of goose bumps behind them. Not thinking it would have been possible Josh brought their bodies even closer together when his hand stopped on the back of her neck and he shimmied over. Now running his fingers along her long slender back. Her chest arched when he caressed her lower back. A giggle escaping her lips.

"Ticklish?" he asked.

"No, not really. Just, I don't know, sensitive."

His lips descended on her then. First her mouth, then the lines of her neck, across her shoulder, and finally to her waiting aching breast. Once again she arched forward. Not thinking it possible to want anything more desperately in her life.

Her own free hand started an exploration of its own while Josh kissed, nipped, sucked, licked, and teased her hardened peak. He moaned when she squeezed his butt cheek. He thrust his pelvis forward bringing about her moan. She felt the smile spread across his face against her breast. Despite the fact that she knew he thought of it in terms of triumph, she didn't get angry or object to it. She was going to have to resign herself to the fact the Josh Lyman's mind always thought in terms of conquests and defeats. It's just the way he was wired. And truth be known, she'd rather be thought of in terms of a victory, because it wasn't just his victory, but hers as well. Maybe one day she'd be able to tame his ego a bit, but she knew it was going to be a long drawn out battle. But she was after all, in this for the long haul and with the activities they were currently sharing she would be more than happy to continue for the long haul. The man made her feel feminine in a way no one else ever had.

She'd always been the biggest girl in the class. Always found she had to look down at the male species. Even as she'd gotten older and began dating fully-grown men who were taller than her six-foot frame, she still continued to feel like amazon woman. But not with Josh, despite the fact the he was actually shorter than she was. With him, she felt completely like a woman should, soft, gentle, and protected. She figured it had more to do with his strong constitution. He didn't back down to her strong personality and yet still made her feel strong yet girlish.

She reached around and began to fondle his manhood. She found it warm, hard, and wet at its tip. Her discovery not only made her realize the power she had, but the groan emanating from him as well. She loved it. It was a sexy sound and she'd forgotten how much she'd longed to hear it again after he'd left her apartment the weekend before. She didn't think she'd get enough of it, ever. That thought rocked her to her core. Yes, she realized once again, she was in this for the long haul.

Josh had switched to her breast's twin and thought he might just explode both figuratively and sexually. The sensation CJ was giving him with her hand was pure rapture. He didn't know how much foreplay he could handle. The thought that CJ had consented to an actual relationship had him reeling. It had slowly dawned on him during the previous week that he'd always been attracted to her. She was a strong woman who didn't take any crap from him. She stood up to him, nose to nose, toe to toe, chest to chest, foot to foot, and most importantly, word for word. That turned him on, it always had. Yet here she lay reducing him to a lovesick puppy. The thought unnerved him. Did she know she had that kind of power over him? He sure hoped not.

Giving one final pull on her nipple, he let it fall out from between his lips while lightly pushing her so she was flat on her back and lifted himself up on an elbow. Her long body stretched out before him was a site to behold. The woman was just that. All woman. Soft, pliant, shapely smooth as silk, and wanting. Her eyes were clouded with desire, he thought for sure he'd loose it right there when he'd look into her face. It too was soft. Not a look CJ carried around the halls of the White House very often. It thrilled him that he had inspired the look.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, while letting his hand find the apex of her softness. He moaned at its warmth and wetness against his hand. She too moaned and arched her hips. With his index finger he slowly began to caress her womanhood. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Running his finger along the length of her folds he managed to part them slightly on his second way up. His head swam with the knowledge that she was wet for him. At the tip of her apex he found her clit, taking it between his fingers he rolled it.

"Josh!" She moaned breaking their kiss.

"Hmm." He smiled.

"That feels good. Don't stop." Her eyes were closed and a look of pure ecstasy plastered on her face. It spurred him on, wanting nothing more than to please her. He bent down and ran his tongue across her nipple. Her hands immediately captured his head and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Oh, Josh, I'm close, don't stop." She managed to moan just before a climaxed slammed into her. Her body convulsed as she screamed his name. When her body slowed its quivering he stopped his ministrations and placed a kiss on her lips, letting her gather her senses.

She opened her eyes only to find him looking down at her. She'd expected a smug look but only found softness in his eyes. There was a connection he allowed with very few people and it pleased her to know he trusted her to allow her to see his more gentle side. She suspected very few people were privileged enough to witness it. She briefly wondered if Mandy had seen it, and worse, if she had and taken advantage of it, instead of allowing it to make her feel somehow whole.

"I think we need to find something for you." She managed to say once she'd found her voice. It was hard enough when she'd just experienced such a fantastic orgasm, but with him looking at her the way he was, she'd barely been able to speak, let alone rationally. She reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a string of condoms.

He reached for them, but she slapped his hand lightly. "I think I can manage this."

"Kay." He whispered. Still stunned to find himself with CJ once again.

She broke a square free along it's perforations and threw the others to the floor. Ripping the package open, she pulled the object out and began to roll it onto his shaft. Josh closed his eyes and gulped. Feeling her hands on him felt like heaven. He was in desperate need of feeling himself inside her. With the condom fully encasing his penis she took her hand and ran a slender finger from its tip to its base, then she gently squeezed his scrotum.

He closed his eyes, bucked his hips, and let out one of those incredibly sexy groans while saying her name. It had to be one of the most erotic moments they'd shared. There was something about the vibration in his throat when he did that. It made her feel extremely sexy.

He opened his eyes and looked into her face. "CJ, I can't hold out much longer." He once again in one fluid motion had her lying flat on her back. She didn't know how he'd done it but didn't mind. It was then she realized that they didn't seem to share the same power struggle in bed that they did out of it. She was positive if she insisted on being on top; he'd comply without complaint. But for now, she was willing and happy to be the one on the bottom. She wanted to explore that fabulous behind.

Feeling his leg gently nudge her knee to one side she willingly spread herself open for him. The two locked eyes as he slid into her only to become still for a moment. She knew it wasn't only for her to get used to him, but for him to gain control of himself. She could tell he was on the cusp. She wanted nothing more than to push him over, as one good turn deserved another. She began to push herself up to him, letting him know she was ready. He took the hint a slowly began pumping into her.

Josh knew he was close and with the feel of CJ's muscles contracting around his penis, he groaned, never once breaking eye contact with her. He needed that connection for some reason. Just knowing they'd come to an agreement regarding their sudden awareness of one another made him feel free in a way he never had before. Suddenly her body began to convulse once again, her vaginal muscles gently gripping him. He continued his pumping when CJ lost their rhythm. He knew the moment her orgasm was finished when he felt her legs wrap around his waist, allowing him deeper penetration. He could feel his breathing coming harsher and harsher, his body tensing and then he too fell over the edge calling her name as he did so. His pumping slowly came to a halt, when he did her legs unwrapped from around him and fell to the sides laying beside his. He remained inside her for some time. Both of them needing time to regain a normal breathing pattern. She seemed to recover first as he felt her hands gently running along his back to his buttocks and up again. They continued this pattern until he finally withdrew.

He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. She stayed where she was but turned to look at him. His body glistened with perspiration. It was a sexy look. When she snuggled up to him, he wrapped his arm around her and began to caress her arm. They lay that way quietly for some time before he finally told her he needed to take the condom off. She pulled herself away from him and watched as he went to her bathroom.

When he came out, he reached down and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on. She felt disappointed but decided not to show it. "You leaving?" she asked.

"I should go home. I need to get to the office early tomorrow. It would help if I didn't have to go home and shower in the morning, but already be there. You wanna come with me?" he asked. Knowing she probably didn't want him to leave.

"No, it's okay. You need some sleep." She smiled, wanting him to know she truly understood.

"I can stay awhile." He conceded.

"You don't have to. I'm a big girl."

She didn't fool him he could see the small disappointment she was trying desperately to conceal. He felt like a cad. As acting Chief of Staff he wanted to set as good an example as Leo did for the rest of the staff. That meant arriving at the office before anyone else. If he stayed at CJ's he'd have to get up at least an hour earlier to make it home to shower, shave, dress, eat, all those things. It was bad enough he'd have to wake up at least an hour earlier than he normally did just to make it work first. If he stayed at CJ's, it would mean even another hour earlier.

"I mean CJ, I can stay."

"Josh, go home. I understand. We'll have other nights."

Smiling at those words he climbed back into the bed and kissed her. "You're special, you know that?"

"Yes." She agreed with a smile.

"I also mean it when I say I can stay for a while. It's only nine o'clock." He pulled her into his arms.

She decided to stop arguing with him and met his embraced. "What would you like to do?" 

"Nothing. This is fine." He replied.

"Okay, I won't argue with that. This is nice."

The two lay there for another hour. Kissing, snuggling, and talking. Neither one of them wanting Josh to leave, but knowing it made sense for him to on this particular night. When ten o'clock rolled around they knew they couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. While Josh got dressed and CJ put on her bathrobe. When he was finished dressing Josh grabbed his cell phone and left the bedroom. CJ followed.

When he reached the door, he turned to her. Soon they were wrapped in each other's arms once again. It was a long goodbye with neither wanting to be the first to make the move to break it up. When they finally manage to unlock lips, Josh placed the papers he'd brought with him into his backpack and zipped it closed. Pulling himself back up to his full height, he pulled CJ back to him once again, placing his lips on hers and fondling her breast.

"See you tomorrow." He finally spoke when they were done.

"Yeah." She returned, out of breath.

Josh finally opened the door and left. Leaving CJ behind feeling strangely more alone then she'd ever felt before. Returning back to her bedroom, she retreated into her bathroom and took a shower. After drying off, brushing her teeth and hair, she returned to her now very empty bed. Pulling the blankets up around her she realized Josh Lyman had a way of making love to a woman, only to leave her wanting more. It had been the fondling of her breast with his goodbye kiss she decided. A smile crossed her face as she realized it was a promise of more to come. The man was something. This was turning into a rather interesting adventure she decided.

The End.


End file.
